Finding Out
by Xavierra
Summary: The members of the Host Club find out that there is more to the twins' love than just the brotherly love act. Twincest. HikaruxKaoru


**Title: Finding Out  
Rating: PG-13 for one f-bomb and suggestiveness.  
Warnings: Incest  
Summary: The memebers of the Host Club find out that there is more to the twins' love than just the the brotherly love act.  
****Author's Notes- So this is pretty much my first time posting here. This is not beta'd. Although I did read over it a few times and fixed mistakes that I found. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Tamaki **

Oddly enough it was Tamaki who figured it out first. He didn't actually figure it out on his own. After all Tamaki was Tamaki and he couldn't figure out most things that were bluntly staring him in the face. The Suoh heir had been walking down to the third music room early to get out every one's costumes for the day. The sight he saw when he opened the door just happened to be the twins kissing. It was just a short sweet kiss, that both of the twins had smiled into. Tamaki had walked in as the twins were pulling apart. Then Kaoru had straddled his brother and leaned in for another kiss. Tamaki felt like he was invading some sort of privacy and cleared his throat. He briefly wondered how they didn't hear him come in.

The twins quickly turned to look at him. At one moment it seemed that they were relieved that it was just him and then the next they seemed extremely nervous. So the three had just stared at each other for a bit, and Tamaki was uncomfortable, not because the twins were together, but because the tension in the room was killing him.

"Hey, whatever you two do does not concern me." Tamaki said and smiled at the duo.

The twins smiled back and thanked him figuring this was Tamaki's way of saying that he was okay with it. This was one of those rare occasions when serious, intelligent Tamaki made an appearance. Tamaki might have been an idiot, but he was someone that understood love, and he didn't see anything wrong with it.

**Kyouya**

Kyouya was second; most would think that he would be too concerned in money matters to notice such things. But Kyouya was observant; he was the first to know that Haruhi was actually a girl after all.

He had noticed while watching one of the twins' brotherly love acts. The way they had held on just a bit longer then normal, how at times it seemed like they just wanted to eat each other right there, and how sometimes even Hikaru blushed afterwards, as if he were remembering that they were doing an act for the club and they were not at home.

At the time Kyouya had brushed it off, telling himself as long as they didn't cross the line while doing the act, business would still be fine as ever. Kyouya also had thought that it might have just been a new part to the act, and until anything was actually confirmed he shouldn't bring it up.

It wasn't until the hosts were going out for their weekly family bonding time (Tamaki's idea) one evening that Kyouya's suspicions were confirmed. They had been in the limo pulling up to the Hitachiin household and somehow Kyouya had been the one that had to go get them. He really didn't see why they couldn't just get the chauffeur to do it.

Kyouya had rung the doorbell; a maid had answered and told him that the twins were upstairs in they're room. She asked if he wanted her to go get them, he politely declined saying that would do it. The room itself was technically Hikaru's and Kaoru had his own room right down the hall, although he hardly used it and after a short while the room had become both of theirs. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Kaoru protesting, "No, Hikaru stop that; you're going to leave a mark! I just got dressed, and the club will be here soon!"

"I would much rather undress you again, then go out tonight." He heard Hikaru growl back.

"You keep that up, and you will only be undressing yourself for the rest of the month." Kaoru spoke, his voice firm.

"Just one kiss?" Kyouya could practically hear Kaoru rolling his eyes before the younger twin said, "Fine." Then it was silent again. He was actually quite smug that he had been right.

He knocked on the door and when the twins answered the door, shirts a bit rumpled. They looked a bit worried; Kyouya assumed that they were probably wondering if he heard them or not. He simply rose and eyebrow and stared at the two for a while. He actually kept the silence and the inquiring look for such a long time only because he wanted to watch them squirm a bit.

"Well, let's go, everyone is waiting," He said and promptly turned and headed back down the hallway.

**Haruhi **

Haruhi had noticed around the same time as Kyouya. She was in the she was in the twins' class, so instead of only noticing at the club she could tell in the classroom as well. She would watch the twins send secretive smiles to each other. At lunch she watched as the brothers fed each other and laughed at inside jokes that Haruhi just didn't get. It didn't matter though, because they still included her in the conversations as much as they had before. Haruhi thought it was kind of heartwarming to be around them.

Unlike Kyouya she actually wanted to confirm it herself. Lately everyone seemed to like dropping by whenever they felt it was best for them. Haruhi was irritated; on weekends she thought that she would have been able to just laze around the house without having to offer the Host Club snacks and drinks. Unfortunately weekends without the Host Club had become extremely rare. So when the twins had come over one day for an unexpected visit one day announcing that the rest of the group would be there shortly; Haruhi had pulled them aside to quickly ask before the others got there.

"There's more now then just the brotherly love act. Am I right?" She said very bluntly. Haruhi had never been one for subtlety.

"Uh… well… we… I mean…fuck." Hikaru sputtered, and Kaoru laughed at him.

"Yeah, you're right," Kaoru said, and Hikaru turned to him very quickly and hissed, "Kaoru!"

"What? She figured it out. They're all going to find out eventually." Kaoru said,

"I know, but I wanted to tell them all together, when we were ready."

"Wait. Does any one else know?" Haruhi asked.

"Tamaki does, he kind of walked in on us a while back." The twins said in unison. "Kyouya might know, he never actually confirmed it. We think he does though."

"So it's just Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai that don't know then?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hikaru said.

"I bet that Hunny-senpai finds out first!" Kaoru said.

"No way, Mori-senpai will figure it out first!" Hikaru countered.

"Okay, what does the winner get?"

"Name your price and I'll name mine."

Kaoru had a certain glint in his eye that made Hikaru blush just slightly. There was a knock at the door and Haruhi left the twins to answer the door. Something told her that she probably didn't want to know the terms they agreed on anyway.

**Hunny**

Hunny had been taking his afternoon nap before the club open for the day. He awoke to two familiar voices, which he made out to be Kyouya and Haruhi. The two were talking quietly, Hunny pretended to be asleep still as he listened.

"About Hikaru and Kaoru," there was a short pause before Haruhi continued, "do you know?"

"Know?"

"Yeah, about well…" Haruhi trailed off.

"Ah, you mean their relationship."

"Yeah."

"Then yes I do know. I overheard them talking about doing stuff."

"Oh, and you're alright with it?"

"As long as they do not cross the line in front of the customers I do not care."

"Okay."

Hunny was not exactly sure why the Haruhi and Kyouya had to discuss the twins' relationship. What exactly did Kyouya mean by _crossing the line?_ Hunny concluded that he was missing an important piece of information about the twins.

Hunny dug Usa-chan out from under the covers, and walked over to where Haruhi had sat down. The natural rookie had sat down by a window, away from everyone else, and was doing something that Hunny assumed to be homework.

"Haru-chan!"

"What is it Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked distractedly not looking up from her work.

"Just now, the conversation you had with Kyouya…" He trailed off waiting for Haruhi to give some sort of sign that she knew what he was talking about. Haruhi stopped working and looked up at him. "Yeah?" She asked.

"What is the twins' relationship? I feel like I'm not getting something."

"Uh, Hunny-senpai, I think you should talk to the twins about that."

"Okay, I'll go offer them some cake!"

Haruhi smiled at him, and continued to work. Hunny turned away from her and went to grab a cake and proceeded to look for the twins. He quickly glanced around the room and noticed that the twins were not there. He noticed Tamaki setting up his place for the day and ran over to him. "Tama-chan," Hunny said slightly tugging on Tamaki's sleeve.

"Hmm?" Tamaki asked while he backed up a bit to observe his set-up from a distance.

"Do you know where Hika-chan and Kao-chan are?"

"I think they're in the room next to us."

"Okay, thanks!" Hunny started walking away from him to go check the next room.

"Wait Hunny-senpai!" Hunny stopped and turned back towards Tamaki. "Are you going to go find the twins?"

"Mhm, I want to offer them some cake!" Hunny said, holding said cake out in front of him.

"Just knock first." Tamaki said.

"Okay!" Hunny said and quickly left the 3rd music room, and stopped in front of the room Tamaki had spoken about it. He was about to open the door but then he remembered Tamaki telling him to knock. He took his hand off the handle and rapidly tapped against the door. The door opened to reveal the twins standing side by side.

"Ah, Hunny-senpai is it time for the club to start?" The twins asked together.

"No. There's still a little time. I brought you cake! And I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, come in." They said and stepped aside to let Hunny into the room. The room was similar to the one that the Host Club used a bit smaller but still very similar. Hunny sat down on of the sofas and put the cake down on the table in front of him. Hikaru and Kaoru sat down across from him.

"So what is it you need to ask us?"

"Well I was taking my nap and when I woke up Haru-chan and Kyo-chan were talking about you two. And Haru-chan asked if he knew about your relationship and he said that he did. So I guess I'm wondering what your relationship is exactly?"

Kaoru smirked and threw an arm around his brother, "I win," he said to Hikaru. Hikaru crossed his arms and looked slightly irritated.

"Lovers," Hikaru said turning back to Hunny.

Kaoru blushed a bit and said, "Do you have to phrase like that?"

"Yes." Kaoru sighed and whispered something into Hikaru's ear that made Hikaru whimper and bury his face in his brother's neck. Hunny decided that it was getting too personal for him to be there.

"Okay, thanks. That all I wanted to know. You can keep the cake. The Host Club opens in twenty minutes."

"Okay, bye Hunny-senpai," Kaoru said as Hikaru was still not looking up.

"Bye!" Hunny said and went back to the 3rd music room.

**Mori**

Mori had found out the day after Hunny from none other than the lolishota boy himself. The Hitachiin brothers had been leaving the room hand in hand before the Host Club started. Mori had noticed that they had started doing this lately, but he thought nothing of it.

"I think it's sweet that the twins are together now. Don't you Takashi?" Hunny had commented after the twins left. This made Haruhi turn very sharply towards them, seeing as she knew that know Mori was the only one that actually didn't know.

"I didn't know that the twins got together." Mori said.

"Oh! I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that, but now that I have, you might want to let them know that you know. Bring them some sweets!" Hunny said rather quickly.

"Okay," said Mori, giving Hunny a slight smile that was gone as quickly as it came.

When the Host Club opened for the day, Mori sat down by Hunny, and he watched the twins do their act for little while. The two were holding each other, maybe a bit too tightly. As Mori watched them he wondered how he hadn't noticed it sooner.

When all the customers left Mori walked over to the twins and said "I know," and gave the twins the same quick smile. The twins understood that Mori usually was not a man of many words. So they stared blankly at Mori for a few moments, before the realization sunk in and the smiles crept onto their faces.

Mori had been expecting for the twins to just give him some start of acknowledgement and then leave, seeing as the brothers had been going home earlier than usual lately. What he did not expect was for Hikaru to capture his brother in a passionate kiss right in front of him. Mori walked away and back towards Hunny.

All the other hosts were now staring at the twins who had broken apart and were resting their foreheads against each other.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said quickly pulling away as if he was remembering where they were.

"What? They all know now." Hikaru stated.

"That doesn't mean you can kiss me in front of them!"

"You weren't complaining a minute ago." Hikaru said looking smug.

Kaoru sighed, and looked at the other Hosts who were still staring but turned away as soon as his eyes drifted towards them. He looked back at Hikaru slightly irritated but then he remembered winning their bet. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and lightly pressed their cheeks against each other and whispered into Hikaru's ear, "Let's go home, I won a bet earlier, and you have a wish of mine to fulfill."

**.Fin.**


End file.
